Conséquences
by Bouyachaka
Summary: "Non Harry. Je stoppe tout là." Ou comment croire qu'on a encore la maîtrise de son destin...


**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Voici la commande de Romy, couplée à son défi. J'aime faire les choses compliquées, je suis comme ça moi. J'ai peur de rien. Alors, je l'ai construit de façon à ce que l'on n'ai pas besoin de lire l'histoire de Romy dont je devais écrire une suite mais je vous envoie toujours la lire, c'est génial. Voilà.**

**Bon, c'est assez sombre, assez dur... Décidément, j'aime ça moi. **

Il est cassé. Brisé, défoncé, émietté même. Et ça, Draco le voit très bien, le comprend très bien. Il le ressent même, comme un trou noir d'émotions qui palpite continuellement entre eux deux. Qui le brûlait même parfois, quand leurs regards se croisaient un peu trop souvent, quand leurs mains se serraient un peu trop fort.

Au tout départ, tout n'avait été qu'incertitudes. Tout n'avait été que brisures, cassures, grand chambardement qui l'avait laissé sur les rotules, juste à coté de lui, comme toujours. A la réflexion, Draco ne se souvint d'aucun instant de sa vie où cet homme n'avait pas revêtu une quelconque forme d'importance.

Et pourtant il ne le lui a jamais accordé un semblant de mérite, jamais un semblant de gratitude. Parce qu'il le haïssait, parce qu'il le vénèrait, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux humains et que humain est orgueil, parce que humain est malsain. Mauvais. Et spécialement l'un avec l'autre.

Pourtant ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, plus même que du simple besoin de respirer, que de sentir le sang lourd dans leurs veines. Alors quand ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, ils ne furent pas réellement surpris, ni l'un ni l'autre. Après tout une haine aussi féroce ne servait qu'à dissimuler et étouffer toute sorte d'autres choses.

Et tout le monde le sait, un premier baiser en entraine des autres, une multitude même. Parce que c'est addictif, parce que c'est un véritable défouloir, parce que ça ne nécessite aucune parole, d'aucun genre.

Alors leurs baisers, leurs corps, leurs moments prirent une importance inattendue. Moyen d'atteindre l'autre; de le faire plier, de le broyer même. Mais aussi de survivre un jour, une heure, une seconde de plus. Leur relation n'était pas saine, jamais il ne leur vint à l'esprit de la décrire comme normale. Mais voilà, ils s'en foutaient. Ils s'en contrefoutaient même puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas question de s'en passer. Pourquoi s'attarder sur ce qu'ils perdaient, sur ces gens qu'ils faisaient souffrir, sur eux, sur ce qu'ils abîmaient ? Ça ne les faisait pas s'arrêter alors à quoi bon ?

Plus rien n'avait d'importance quand leurs peaux se rencontraient, quand leurs soupirs se répondaient. Non, rien ne pouvait être plus fort que cela, ils en étaient persuadés. Ils construisaient leurs vies chacun de leur côté, collectionnaient les filles ou restaient fidèles, juraient d'aimer et sans aucun remord ils mentaient. Sans aucun remord ils se retrouvaient, baisaient encore et encore, sans jamais songer à arrêter.

Mais il n'y a jamais rien d'immuable, tout se doit de changer, à un moment à un autre. Et pour Draco, le changement le terrifia. Ce fut un moment d'une panique intense, d'une horreur latente et d'une joie qui le précipita au sol, incapable de réaliser. Il avait un fils. Scorpius.

Ce fut le moment déclencheur. Le changement fut plus ou moins progressif. Il avançait caché et Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte. Jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva face à Harry, son bambin dans les bras. Ça lui avait prit quatre ans mais enfin, Draco savait ce qu'il devait dire.

"Harry. On doit tout arrêter."

L'autre l'a regardé, surpris. Et puis il ne l'a tout simplement pas pris au sérieux. Il avait éclaté de rire devant son air figé. Et devant son absence de réaction, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne le prenait pas au mot. Pas encore.

"Ouais ouais, on devrait arrêter. C'est con, on ne peut pas."

A ce moment, rien n'était encore joué. Mais Draco avait enfin la motivation, la raison qui l'empêcherait de reculer.

"Tu n'as pas compris. J'arrête. Tout."

Et là, le jouet se rebella, le jouet arrêta le jeu et l'enfant fut contrarié. Et un enfant contrarié, c'est méchant, mesquin, ça cherche à faire mal. Par tous les moyens.

"Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ?! Imbécile !"

Il siffla le dernier mot, un éclat dangereux dans l'œil. Mais Draco ne prit pas compte de la mise en garde et s'engouffra dans la brèche, le piège.

"Lâche-moi Harry. Ça suffit, c'est fini. Tout est fini."

Et voilà. Son destin fut scellé à cet instant même. Le brun se redressa, un vilain sourire aux lèvres.

"Rien n'est fini, chéri. Rien, avant que je ne le décide."

Et le voilà qui part, qui le laisse là avec son enfant, sa raison, sa vie. Et il tint parole. Rien ne fut fini avant qu'il ne le décida. Pourtant il avait cru que ce n'était que vaines menaces. Pendant six ans, il avait cru qu'il bluffait. Pendant six ans, il refusa de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Et pourtant quand Harry dévoila tout, quand il précipita au sol leurs deux mariages, leur histoire, Draco sut tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi.

Le divorce avec Astoria fut mouvementé. Elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms, l'avait giflé et s'était cassée, les valises dans les mains. Scorpius, lui, fut plus mesuré et plus difficile à saisir aussi. Il l'avait fixé de ses yeux glacials, avait froncé les sourcils et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, laissant son père seul, avec sa bouteille de vodka et sa vie brisée.

Et Harry, Harry... Ah, la séparation de la famille Potter fit grand bruit dans les médias. Il faut dire aussi, le survivant avait une relation sulfureuse ! Le survivant se confessait ! Le survivant divorçait ! Ça avait choqué tout le monde à l'époque. Mais c'est qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas comme il le connaissait, leur cher Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur cher survivant à genoux devant eux, à ravaler ses larmes et à vomir sa haine. Ils ne l'ont jamais vu changer si brutalement. Ils n'avaient jamais compris que ce type était devenu pire qu'une bête, à vouloir tout casser, à vouloir que tout lui ressemble.

Ils n'avaient jamais compris que leur précieux survivant n'avait jamais pu surmonter les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, que leur si juste héro s'était mis à haïr. Bien plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Qu'il leur crachait à la gueule, qu'il dégueulait sur eux comme ils se pavanaient devant lui. Mais Draco le savait, Draco l'avait vu, Draco l'avait compris. Et Draco avait accepté son mépris, Draco s'était joué de leurs sentiments et Draco lui avait refusé la dernière chose qui n'avait jamais pu avoir une quelconque importance pour lui. Alors en conséquences, Harry briserait tout ce qui définissait le blond, il en avait la promesse. Et on pouvait compter sur l'acharnement des Potter pour savoir déjà à l'avance que le travail serait fait et bien fait.

Draco s'était imaginé de nombreux et lourds rebondissements dans leur histoire. Ils avaient été tellement spéciaux l'un pour l'autre que forcément, leur amour se devait d'être palpitant et destructeur. On se devait d'y songer comme d'une grande romance, ce genre de romance où les héros s'attirent et se résistent, se haïssent et s'aiment. Il en avait presque rêvé, il l'avait fantasmé.

La vérité c'est qu'ils sont tellement particuliers tous les deux que ce qui s'applique d'ordinaire n'est jamais vrai. Alors, leur histoire ne fut pas pleine de rebondissements, des fois légère comme le vent, des fois froide comme la mort. Non. Leur histoire fut une pièce de théâtre en deux actes, d'une simplicité harassante et d'une tristesse sans nom.

Le deuxième volet se déroula environ cinq ans après le premier. En rentrant d'une convocation au tribunal pour une absurde histoire d'infraction, Draco avait trouvé dans son salon une silhouette bien trop familière. Elle jouait avec ses vieux osselets, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Un instant, le patriarche Malefoy avait observé les cheveux fous, la mâchoire sans grâce et les vieilles lunettes rondes. Ce type exerçait et exerce toujours sur lui une attraction malsaine. Et c'est encore pire quand il lui sourit, comme il l'avait fait à ce moment là. Il s'était installé dans son fauteuil préféré, exactement sous la fenêtre et lui avait lancé les minuscules objets.

"Ne penses-tu pas que nos vies ne font que se croiser sans jamais se rejoindre ?"

Draco n'avait pas vraiment eu de réaction, sur le coup. Il avait laissé les jouets choir devant lui et avait regardé l'inopportun, l'air détaché.

"Que fiches-tu chez moi ?"

"Ton fils m'a ouvert."

L'explication avait été fournie comme ça, chassée presque d'un geste de la main. Oh, il savait très bien que Scorpius avait fuit la maison depuis longtemps ! Mais retourner le couteau dans la plaie lui avait toujours procuré un bien fou, surtout quand on parle du blondinet. Qui se tendit.

"Fiche le camps."

"Non."

Un simple refus et Draco sentit sa vieille amie, la colère, se réveiller et montrer les crocs. Mais il n'était pas temps de se déchaîner, pas encore.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?"

La dernière question qu'il eut à poser ce soir là. Harry se leva, son sempiternel rictus aux lèvres.

"Ce que je veux ? Je veux t'arracher tout ce qui t'habite encore. Je veux que tout reste de vie déserte cette grande carcasse. Je veux récupérer tout ce qui est récupérable. Voilà ce que je veux, Draco."

Ce soir là, les mots prononcés furent affreux. Plus témoins de haine que d'amour, ils les blessèrent tous les deux. Et ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Pourtant, le brun enchaîna :

"Peut-être est-ce une marque quelconque d'affection de ma part ?"

"Non. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu m'utilises. Tu m'as toujours utilisé, comme ces osselets que tu utilises pour te distraire. Et qui te contrarie car tu ne fais rien d'autre que les perdre."

"L'amour n'est-il pas une quelconque forme d'intérêt ?"

"Sûrement pas."

Les mots claquèrent dans l'atmosphère sèche. L'ex Serpentard se rendait compte du mouvement que Harry imprimait, du comportement tout prédateur qu'il adoptait. Alors quand des mains se saisirent de sa nuque, quand un souffle lui chatouilla la peau, il ne fut pas surpris bien qu'indigné.

"Lâche-moi !"

"Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, Draco. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens."

"Dégage !"

"Draco, plus tôt j'aurais ce que je veux, plus tôt je partirais... Alors laisse-toi faire."

Ce furent ces mots qui le décidèrent. Il estima qu'il avait assez résisté pour sauvegarder sa dignité, qu'il s'était assez battu pour accepter la défaite. Alors il s'abandonna. Les lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, sans surprise. Sans surprise, elles s'épousèrent parfaitement. Sans surprise, l'ancien balai reprit, toujours aussi impeccable. Mais cette fois-ci, la seule chose qu'il tira de Draco fut une diffuse envie de vomir. Et quand il se retrouva sans vêtements, quand il sentit un corps se presser contre lui, la seule chose qu'il ressenti fut une détresse profonde et pire que ça, une tristesse mortelle. Elle l'acheva. Les larmes jaillirent, coulèrent, le noyèrent presque.

Et Harry les embrassa aussi. Mais au final, de ces larmes, il en était content. Ça empêchait sa propre peine de se mettre à hurler, ça empêchait ses propres pleurs de le cueillir au creux du thorax. Parce que Draco pleurait pour lui, parce que Draco pleurait pour tout. Il pleurait sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus, il pleurait sur ce qu'ils avaient précipité, sur ce qu'ils avaient voulu, sur leur innocence perdue. Il pleurait sur tout ça et sur tout à la fois.

Il faut savoir qu'à ce moment là, Draco étouffait sous les larmes. Il chialait comme un gamin, comme un enfant, comme un bébé parce qu'au final, c'était ce qu'il était. C'était ce qu'il était resté. Et comme un élixir, ce deuil grotesque, ce pitoyable moment pansa enfin des plaies infectées, répara un cœur, un esprit. Mais pas celui du blond.

Et quand il se retrouva sur le dos, ridiculement nu, la respiration rapide et qu'il vit Harry claquer la porte sur lui, il sut instinctivement que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Harry avait enfin eut ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait eu besoin de lui arracher son essence même mais il l'avait eu. Draco était enfin tranquille et il ne ressentait rien. Cette nouvelle ne lui fit rien. Pas de joie comme il s'y attendait, pas de soudaine prise de conscience de sa liberté retrouvée. Rien. Juste une lassitude intense et un chagrin latent.

Alors quand son fils le trouva ainsi, abandonné, sans plus de fierté, quand il le releva, l'habilla, il ne ressentit pas plus de honte. Il n'est plus rien.

...

Plus rien.

**FIN**

**Voilà ! Bon, vous connaissez le principe maintenant : Vous laissez une review avec un défi, je les traiterais tous ! **

**Ceci dit, une review avec juste votre avis, c'est trop cool aussi !**

**Voilà, je vous aime !**


End file.
